Forbidden Pubes (A ginger Pilot fanfict)
by ShipperSupreme69
Summary: Oh no. I made it. I published it. This is the first time I've ever been on here, so I hope I'm doing this right? Anyway, I've already made a part two to this spicy sriracha goodness enjoy friends. Alright here we go pals this journey of smutty(?) goodness. It's gets kinkier and more ginger flight as we go along. Strap in fellas, we're taking a journey to flavor townspicy addition
1. Chapter 1

Poe laid there, silently. Well, it's all he could do really. Being strapped down to a table as prisoners usually are. Shit, he was so close. Now, he just sits and waits for the masked man to come through those doors. He collects himself as he hears it open.

"Change of plans." An unfamiliar voice chimes in, the clack of his boots echo in the cold room. He circled Poe before finally meeting him with a seemingly permanent scowl. He was wearing a high-ranking suit, for sure. He was also sure by those hideous pants he wore, they did his glutes no justice. But those boots that caught him made his calves look otherworldly. The man before him coughs, his attention was snapped back to his hard eyes. They were framed by his ginger head and his slicked back, red ginger hair. He hated to admit it, but it lit a fire inside of Poe.

"Kylo Ren has found himself busy, and has asked me to…deal with you." His voice rung like a snot nosed bitch with an enormous sense of superiority and even larger ego. Poe loins lit ablaze at the thought of what else was enormous on him. Poe keeps his compute and looks into him. He wasn't just going to spill everything because they had locked him away in some giant death contraption, with an evil carrot top, just waiting to get a bite taken out of him.

Snap out of it, Poe! This is business. The red haired man look him up and down. "I haven't the time nor the patience to deal with your silence. So, for times sake, I'm going to skip to my favorite part," he pauses and graphs from a trooper a tool that zapped and buzzed with electricity and turned back to Poe, " the drastic measures." His eyes glint with an enlightened, gingery fury as Poe's widened with fear. "Looks like you have something to say." Comments the man. Poe lifts his chin and tightens his lips, there was no way this new order bullshitter is going to get a peep out of him.

He mans gaze hardens with something that changed the atmosphere. Changed it into something hot, intense, fiery like the fucking gingerbread he was. He excuse the storm troopers. "Well, well." He puts the shocking tool down onto a slab of so ding with scattered materials on it that sent shivers up his

spine. "You've got more in you than I imagined. I wonder what else spectacular you're hiding from me." Poe's heart jumped and raced as he began to sweat from the sheer hat between them. "How about we do ourselves a favor, pilot?"

"What sort of service?" He blurted out suddenly, wetting his lips in an effort to calm himself. Just then, the man leans over him, placing either hand on the edges of the table where Poe laid, to get right in his face. The sweltering electricity turned into a much clearer storm of lust as lightening bounced off their eyes and into each other. It serves as a message they both understood. Poe clenched his sweaty fist, his chest tightened as he tried to refuse this, this compulsive need. But the volcano inside of him, ripe with longing and desire was ready to combust.

"How about we have a good time before we have to do anything, unsavory." He purrs finally lifting up, but slowly. It allowed Poe to breathe in the swarm of thick air between them. He had a gingery, fiery urge inside him. He was ready to blow.

"I'll do anything I have to." He whispered. Then, the man sweetly began to take off those horrid pants, Poe was relieved. As if he was unwrapping a hot sushi roll, ready to be devoured. It being so hot that Poe will skip the wasabi, and go straight for the ginger. He gasped as he saw something that answered two questions at once. One of them being, yes, the carpet did match the drapes. It looked like curly Sriracha noddles waiting to be slurped up.

Before it could go any further, the intensity was was sucked out of the room at the door suddenly opening to a tall, dark figure with a mission. He barely had time to stop as he roars: "HUX I CAN HEAR YOUR GAY THOUGHTS ALL THE WAY ACRO- HAHA YOUR ASS IS SO WHITE!" He starts laughing maniacally as the red haired man's face turns the color of his hair. He situated himself and his pants quickly before meeting the masked man outside. Poe leaned his head back with a sigh. Well. Any thoughts that could have been interrupted washed away at a storm trooper entering the room spouting something about rescuing him. At least Poe can use this boner energy to good use.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Bigger, it's Better, it's Redder

Poe couldn't believe it. Halfway unconscious, being dragged down this cold, empty, static hallway to most certainly his doom. He was caught by the first order, during a risky move that he was warned against. But the loss of Finn, he was driven to see if he would be here. He wasn't sure what logic this brought, but in his passion, what he remembered within those metallic walls. Waiting, plotting. Being ginger. Like blood amongst bones, at wave of life swept his logic, and just that one false move had him in their hands again, only this time with certainty, vengeance. He was sure of it. His sight was blurry still, though he could start to pick himself up on his feet again. Not before being thrown and strapped to another chair, like the one he was on earlier. He felt like a few people escaped this means of captivity, and wondered why they still did it anyway. He was regaining his thoughts, his words amongst the silence he was left in. There was only a guard to his right. He kept nothing as he sobered from his ordeal that the trooper kept looking his way. His stomach jumped, he had hoped it was the same one who saved him. But alas, it was a different one. The trooper looked one way, then another in the closed room for some odd reason. Then, he leaned in,

"So are you the one that the general was gay for?" He whispered before clacking of boots was heard and the trooper cursed and straightened up as the door slid open. Poe's heart melted. He knew who that was. The trooper was dismissed, again, and Poe attempted to look everywhere but the man. He hadn't realized they were alone again. The silence crept up and Poe's face flushed and he began to think quickly.

"So, do I talk first? You? Who does the-" He was silenced by the whip of a riding crop hitting the slab just beside his head.

"I'm sure you think you're so clever. Escaping the grasp of the first order the first time, sheer luck. One in a million chance that you won't have again." He trails the room leaving a bit of silence, then looks to me, his hair, his bloody hair didn't move an inch. "This time, there is nowhere for you to go." He sings with confidence, it made my breath catch and my blood rush to my head, unfortunately not the one that would assist me in escaping. And I do want to. To be as far away from this epitome of, fire, passion and ginger rolled into this one toxic, beautiful- I want to leave I promise. I do, even though my jaw clenched at his smoldering look, slowly pacing back to me, as if the humidity made the air to foggy to move through.

"Shouldn't Kylo Ren be the one who "interrogates" me? Given your, unsuccessful attempt last time." He shoots lasers into me, I can feel my heart pound even though I'm not breathing, I dare not to show it.

"No, Kylo Ren is a tool and probably sleeps in the L position." He spits loudly, he takes a second to breathe. "Besides, I don't make mistakes twice."

Ouch.

"And I always get what I want." He leans back over me, making sure we touched everywhere but our lips. This sort of teasing was torment. We both knew what we wanted, he just seemed to accept it more than I did. But I can't fight facts, or feelings. I can't battle this war of power and heat, the longing of his sriracha sauce sired me. Like a saber slowly cutting into me with seething pleasure. I didn't like that I wanted him. I refuse to let it show, despite me bleeding and bruised, I still needed to act cold and strong. Even if only for my sake.

"And who says I'd comply?" I snap back, he just leans in closer and looks me in the eye,

"Are you suggesting I asked?"

"Consent over court, that's what I always say."

"I am a general!" He's a bit annoyed now, but that doesn't stop me, it only makes my ache worsen, and I continue.

"But what is a general to someone as powerful as, well, anyone who could use the force and shut you the hell up." Our eyes click after being locked so long, and the thunder rumbles. "Like Kylo Ren." I finish with spite and he back hands me. The loud crack rushes through me and clears the I'm not hurt. It only just leaves room for the flustering hot air to seep in.

"You forget yourself, prisoner. You have no rights, and there's no way Kylo Ren would do anything for you. Even if it were just to spite me." He looks away in thought for a moment, like he would, but not for me. Likely to spite him and get him fired. Maybe there's light in Kylo after all. The quiet again settles, and there are but beeps and murmurs of the ship settling down. A feeling of true helplessness washes over me, but I still have a thing of hope. If it's not for escaping, then it's at least to get my way. The blistering heat begins to take over me, and I've had enough fighting. Something changes in me, I don't don't look at him with hate now, I can't describe it, but I don't struggle when he lifts his gloved hand to my neck.

"Do you refuse me?" He asks sternly. I breathe heavily and his grip tightens, as my pants around my waist do as well.

"No." I say with as much pride as I can manage. He smirks evilly. He doesn't say anything but drag the riding crop down my chest and let the leather do the speaking for him. The way it left a warm trail down my shirt made me want to rip it off and feel it in my steaming bare skin. I wanted to revisit the carpet in his cavern in space woods. I wanted the blood to trickle down my neck and follow his head all the way down my quivering skin. Such impatience, such tenacious wishing, I almost moaned, but kept my lips shut. He was going to have to make me beg for it.

"Why don't we make a bargain, pilot? It could benefit us both. Do you understand?" He says fondling the bottom my shirt to my pants, and I gasped yes. The static between our lips almost pulled them like magnets. Before they could touch, the door blast open, General Leia is holding a blaster and here is comotion beyond words behind her.

"COME ON POE I CAN HEAR YOUR GAY THOUGHTS ALL THE WAY ACROSS SPACE. I'M NOT LEAVING MY BEST PILOT AND FAVORITE SON OUT HERE TO KINK THE DAY AWAY, WE HAVE A RESISTANCE TO DO."

"WHAT!" I call as she begins to un strap me.

"WHAT?" The man says angrily, as he was thrown back at the explosion and is currently doing his best to get up in a timely manner.

"What?" The masked man appears but General Leia already has me by the making our way to the ship.

"GET IN, POE, WE ARE OUTNUMBERED EVERYONE ALREADY HAS FALLEN BACK." I'm thrown in, instinct takes over me and we fly off into the vast space. I look behind only a second to see the man red faced calling orders to confused troopers, just now called onto the scene. We make don't make eye contact for more than a second before we are already on our path to safety. Maybe third mistake the charm, I think as we soar into space, being changed but not for long. I'm not the resistance best pilot for nothing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

AU where HUX for once in his fucking life catches on to Poe fucking with him and opens fire of the ship only to immobilize Poe and catch him once again

It was dark, and sticky with sweat and and tears as he hears it, the sound of murmurs in the room. No, maybe not this one. Someone was somewhere close. He began to understand where he was though. He knew this frigid damn place. He knew what an idiot he was for trying that plan. Messing with the general was a true treat, and he naturally wasn't sorry. The chance to blow things up and be a resistance hero of course was always welcome, but the same ship as his fiery captor? Why it was simply, juicy. It was wet with flavor as he could still taste the spice in his mouth as he toyed with the general.

Alas, the general was smarter than he anticipated as all Poe remembered was a flash of light then blackness. He cursed himself for coming back here, this Devils pit, this deliverance of pure ferocity. It made his blood boil. Naturally he was any at himself for falling back Into the jaws of this piranha, however, that's not why his skin trembled. His very veins simmered and pulsed at the thought of the crimson red man that he could clearly hear somewhere close. His eyes were open clear as day now. Only, there was still pitch black. He was somewhere cramped but, soft. Soft like the velvet blue eyes of his pursuer. He dare not think, no he couldn't. Where had this man kept him now? His was no metallic slap no clammy metal tied to his wrists. No something was indeed keeping his hands at bay, and his mouth closed, but they were soft and tight. Expertly and artistically wrapped around him. He felt like a gift, a sadistic one.

His eyes began to adjust ever so slightly as he notices out of the glass window the soft twinkling of stars. He begins now to think, what next? This was not normal protocol for this game, if you can call it that. No, this was a war. A war that meant blood, sweat, and violence. He could tell by the way he was indeed not dead and instead somewhere secret, private. He felt chills run down his hips as he realized he was shirtless. Yes, this battle he was losing, but he would not call off his forces. As a matter of fact, they were his key weapon against his captor. His sweet like strawberry and hot like salsa general. Oh he quaked impatiently. As he did, he almost did not notice the purr coming from his right. It was no man, unfortunately, but an animal. Now he was truly intrigued, where was he? The door opens

"She doesn't like many people, you know." That voice. There is a beam of light as he comes in. The room is illuminated for a moment as he realized this was a room. Quarters for someone rich and powerful. Poe kept his mouth shut. OT that he didn't have a say, he had something soft and thick tied around his thick hair and clenched between his teeth. "I understand how she'd make a exception for you." His tone. It wasn't softer, nor kind. It was civil. Civil in the way a man would talk as if another was holding equal amo just behind the trigger he held tightly. Firmly. Poe gazed at him. The general just walks in and paced before throwing his coat in the bed Poe realized he sat on. He leaned in.

"You've got nerve, pilot. And a death wish." Is all he says before slowly lifting back up and letting the now thick air slide between them. The only thing Poe admittedly wanted between them. "Why?" The general ask. "Why do you keep coming back not only to test my nerves but to risk your life while doing it too?" He rips the fabric room my teeth as his eyes bore into me. I'm silent for a moment as he begins again. "What do you come back for?"

"It's my duty to the resistance." Poe begins, but the general smirks and leans back in gently.

"No, no, no, pilot. I'm no idiot, and I know why you keep coming back. I just want to hear you say it." He hisses at me and my heart jumps. Oh yes, my turn to plan my strategy and strike.

"Spinning is a good trick?" I snidely question as his smirk weakens.

"You seem to forget who has the upper hand here, pilot. We're close on your tail and your little ship is going to run out of fuel, and your guards will be down." His lips caress my ear as he whispers, "all of them." My voice is caught my throat as my lashes bat and my breath is sucked from me. My move.

"So? Can't you just go a little faster or stop to get coffee in the meantime or something? Why just stick around?"

"I like to watch you helpless." Is all he says. But his eyes. Those hot, intense eyes. They looked straight at me as he says this and I ponder if he was talking about the resistance or me.

"You send your little debre and pods out for hopes of escape or distractions, but I will not be swayed easily. I've got your right where I want you." Again, with those words. Who does he mean? I shake, no I strain as I pray he means me. My glistening skin tingles when he steps closer to me.

"How do you know that's all we got? Some general," I pause as I notice something shock in his hand. Some obscure tool that made me shiver with excitement, "You don't even shoot escape pods? That's dangerous. I'm dangerous. How do you know you aren't where I want you? Do you find me a good distraction, general?' I lean in, looking straight up at him as his eyes tierce and I can tell our hearts are pumping and beating with the same flow.

"That's enough. I'm going to have to teach you some respect, pilot." He with great night and meaning raises the weapon as my eyes widen. Just before he's tricks, something blue flickered behind him. It was the face of supreme leader Snoke.

"Hux." He says loudly as he closes in on him, the general hides his weapon.

"Sir, what a pleasant surprise, I've-" he is cut off by the hologram of the head.

"Hux, something is wrong. There is great conflict in you. I can hear it all the way across the galaxy. Is there someone with you?" He steps in front of me.

"Only my cat, sir. I was only taking a break, pondering what could be done once we wipe out the resistance, finally." The hologram raises a brow. I can feel my hot breath coming off of his back we were so close. I stay quiet.

"Don't take too long. Find Kylo and tell him to see me. I must admit the strange things going through his mind of fingers and clammy hands are admittedly a much greater concern to me."

"Yes sir." He says with triumphantly as the figure disappears and it is much warmer again. He steps away, and faces me.

"You've got my nerves shot, pilot. Good job, but this isn't over yet." Before anything else can happen, there's a knock at the door.

"General, have you taken my comb again I swear to god if I get all of that fucking gel in my hair- GENERAL I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS GENERAL" There was no time wasted. Hux rushed to the door to tell of Kylo Ren and he turns swiftly back to me, red faced.

"This isn't over." Is all he says as he securely ties the cloth around my mouth again and storms out of the room. I can only sit now and ponder. Who would come back for me, no one at this point. This pilot is going to have to figure out how to win this war. The blood, sweat, and siracha will not be wasted on this battlefield. He craves it all. He begins formulating a plan to get out of here. Maybe not so in a hurry, he and the general were just getting started. Even if he didn't adore picking at the knot at the knot so deliciously tied around his wrists, he certainly did love picking fights. Ones only won with word of mouth or otherwise. This was not indeed over. Not if Poe's belt buckle had anything to say about it.


End file.
